


Pretty Picture

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant





	Pretty Picture

Frank sinks gracefully down to his knees, arms crossed at the wrist, low behind his back. He holds his back and head straight, eyes lowered, and there’s a smile flirting around the corners of his lips. He makes no effort to hide his erection, but his hips aren’t thrust out to draw attention to it either. He’s the very picture of submission.

Gerard doesn’t believe it for a second.

Frank likes to pretend. Gerard likes the real thing. It’s harder to get, from Frank, but it’s worth it to hear him break.

He circles Frank, pleased with how well Frank is playing at not following his every footstep with his carefully lowered gaze, and finally comes to a halt behind him.

Frank’s hands are curled into loose fists, and it looks effortless for Frank to hold them there, at the small of his back. Gerard wants to see those hands clenched tight, see the muscles in his arms bulging as he struggles to hold still.

Gerard runs his fingers gently through Frank’s hair. “Very pretty. But not what I want to see.”

Frank’s shoulders tense, but he doesn’t move.

“Stop lying to me and give me what I want,” Gerard whispers.

Frank’s head twitches. Gerard leans over and looks down at him, and sees Frank’s eyelashes fluttering as he looks around nervously.

“What… What do you want?” he finally asks.

“I want you out of control.”

Frank looks up, tilting his head back until he can lock eyes with Gerard. He grins. “Then you’ll have to work harder.”

Gerard grins back. Frank's always been a welcome challenge.


End file.
